Forgotten Friendship
by YokoandKurasgirl
Summary: DISCONTENUED!
1. Notes

BMG: Here's stuff you should know:

Ansem killed Kat's mother and father when she was 9 and destroyed her home world by using it as the heartless home base so it disappeared when the heartless were defeated. (You know The End of the world place at the end of kingdom hearts) Kat has White hair and blue eyes. She wears black blue jean shorts, and a light blue tank top with white tennis shoes.


	2. 1

B.M.G: Ok, so last chapter was very short. This chapter should be way longer; there will be Sora/Kairi in this chapter. Riku and Kat will appear in this, or next chapter. On with the disclaimer.

Kairi: They don't own Kingdom Hearts, they only own Kat & some of the villains.

************************************************************************

Near the dock 

Sora & Kairi were sitting on the beach talking. Kairi was sitting next to Sora. Wakka& Tidus started to play Blitzball. (B.M.G.: Now we have problems) Wakka hits the Blitzball at Tidus who misses it and it hits Kairi in the head.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!" (B.M.G.: Sora's peeved) "We're playing Blitzball man" Wakka said. "And I missed the ball on accident", Tidus quickly added. "Sora calm down", Kairi said. "What happened?" Selphie asked running to where she heard the screaming. All the boys start talking at once. "One at a time, Tidus you first." Selphie added. "Well, Wakka and I were playing blitzball he threw it and I missed it, and it hit Kairi in the head, then Sora screamed." Tidus finished.

"Wakka you next", Selphie said. "Well me n' Tidus were plain' Blitzball, I threw the ball n' Tidus missed it and it hit Kairi in her head", Wakka explained. "Sora, you next." Selphie quickly added."Well, Kairi and I were sitting here talking when Tidus missed the ball and it hit Kairi's head, and then I yelled at them", Sora explained. "Well, you two could go and see if Kat is out" Selphie told Wakka& Tidus.

"Bye!" Wakka and Tidus said and ran off. "Thanks Selph", Kairi said looking at Selphie." Your welcome Kairi" Selphie went off to give the two more alone time. "So, what do you wanna do?" Sora asked Kairi. Kairi leaned down and captured Sora's lips. They stayed like that until Selphie came up. "Go, Kairi " "Selphie", Kairi started to blush "what's wrong?"

"Your Mom's calling for you Sora" Selphie said. "Oh. I'm coming mom!" Sora screamed. Sora ran off. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Kairi asked. "Nothing much, since Riku has no time to battle it gets boring. Hey! Why don't we have a tournament, like all of us against each other." Selphie exclaimed. Kairi looked uneasy at that. "Oh, if you don't want to you don't have to." Selphie quickly added. "I'll judge it, if everyone agrees." Kairi said. "Ok! I'll ask Tidus, Wakka, Kat, & Riku. You ask Sora, Ok?" "OK" Kairi agreed. "Let's go home." Kairi added. The two girls left.

On the Papou tree island (were you find Riku most of the time)

"Kat, how did you get mixed up with that jerk Ansem? Riku asked. She sighed. "Well, when my world was destroyed by the Heartless he said that if I united the seven Princesses of Heart I would be able to bring them back. I was 9 and still believed that I could bring them back, he knew I would never see them again. He took advantage of my wanting my mother and father back. So, I got Cinderella, Snow White,& Alice. He was going to send me after Bell, but because of Beast he didn't want to sacrifice someone who could probably kill the Keyblade master, so he sent the Heartless to get her." Kat stated

"So, Ansem was worse than I thought." Riku said. "Yep, I heard him say that he would do anything to get the Final Keyhole open even using if it meant using the one who he thought of as his little girl, me. That's when I turned on him.""Well, it looks like you had a tough time"Riku stated."Yeah, but now I'm so happy like that was a very bad dream." Kat said. "Oh, why is here so great?" Riku said raising an eyebrow. "You", Kat said. Riku leaned in and captured Kat's lips. They shared a very passionate kiss, well, that is until the sun went down. "Well, we better get home." Kat said. "Yeah", Riku said they walked off and went to their home (Riku's mom let Kat stay there with Riku)

************************************************************************

B.M.G.: Sorry I won't be able to update for a little while I'm moving if I update sooner than next Monday I'll be very happy with my parents

M.G.: You mean my parents.

Riku:* Wakes up*R&R Please I'll be your bestest friend


	3. Auther's notes

Sorry for the lack of updates I've had a huge writers block I will not be able to update this story until August. Sorry for the discomfort I am starting a Harry Potter story so Making plans is a pain in the ass. Don't worry I'll up date soon I promise. And thank you soralover ,C*h*e*r*r*i*e*s* ,& who ever else reviewed.


	4. 2

BMG: yes folks I'm Finally updating

Riku :Took ya long enough

BMG: Hello you didn't have writers block now did you?

Riku: No I guess not

Kat: Will you people quit talking and get on with the fic

MG: Please

BMG: Fine I don't own any thing except my ocs

Sora: On with the fic

BMG: Hey that's my line!

Sora's House

"Sora get you lazy butt up!" Kairi yelled through the window. "5 more minutes mommy" Sora replied sleepily. "I'm not your mother I'm your girlfriend!" Kairi yelled at him. "Huh? Oh hey Kairi. What's up with you waking me this early?" Sora replied.

"It's not that early because it's 10:30. NOW GET UP!" Kairi practically yelled at him. "Ok ok I'm up."(BMG: Doesn't he like to sleep) Sora replied.

Papou Tree

Riku and Kat sat there alone on the Papou tree when Selphie came running over. "Hey Riku! Hey Kat!" "Humm...... Oh hey Selphie, what's up?" Riku replied. "Hello Selphie" Kat replied "Nothing much. I was wandering if you and Kat would like to be in a tournament?" Selphie asked.

"What kind of tournament?" He asked. "A fighting tournament, no real weapons of course." She said. "Who is going to be in it?" Kat asked.(BMG: Proper little princess) "Let's see Sora, Wakka, Tidus, you, Riku, and me." Selphie replied. "What do you think Riku?" Kat asked. "Well, alright where is it gonna be?" "Yeah this will be fun guys it's in front of the tree house. I gotta go Bye!" "Bye Selphie!" They both said.

"Hey Kat" "Yeah Riku what's ummph." Kat said as Riku pressed his lips against Kat's and sat her against the tree. They broke apart. Kat smiled " What was that for hum?" she asked Riku. "I dunno. Maybe because I wanted to." he grinned. "I'll race you to the tree house" Kat said. "Your on" Riku replied.

BMG: I'm Stopping here.

Kat:R&R


End file.
